Got Any Ideas?
by Diehardyoblinger
Summary: Warrick lets Catherine borrow his ipod. This leads to her learning new words, playing video games at Rick's house, Making bets, and freaking Grissom out. Yobling Baby! Yeah and I don't own any of the songs or videos games mentioned.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, CBS does. I'm just borrowing the characters, and having fun with them. After the fun is over I gotta give them back.**

**AN: Enough of the legal stuff let's do the damn thang.**

"The break room is empty for once and maybe I can get some sleep." Warrick said to himself as he walked into the break room and headed directly for the couch.

He laid down, stuck his headphones in his ears, turned his Ipod all the way up and closed his eyes. Then his favorite song came on.

About half way into the chorus Warrick began to sing aloud.

"_I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump n grind._

_I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump n grind_

_With a little a bump n grind._

Unbeknownst to Warrick, Catherine had walked in and heard him singing. She found this too amusing to say anything yet.

_Girl, you need someone, someone like me to satisfy your everyyy desire."_

Catherine tapped him, and his eyes opened in surprise as he took his earphones out.

"So, uh Rick you don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind?"

"Hey Cath, uhh... It's R.Kelly."

"Well let's see what other songs you have on your Ipod." She said while taking the Ipod and scrolling through the songs.

"_Play"_ who is that by? Catherine asked.

"_David Banner,_ listen to it."

"O.K." She pressed play and listened to the song for about 20 seconds before blushing and stopping the song.

"Uh…. Did he just say _"Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet?"_

"Yeah, I love that song."

Catherine now decided it was better to call the songs out before listening to them, so that Warrick could warn her.

"_I wanna sex you up"_ how does that go?

"_Come inside take off your coat I'll make you'll feel at home._

_Now let's pour a glass of wine, cuz now we're all alone."_ Warrick sang.

"Ok, how about_ "Nasty Boy"_ who is that by?

"One of the greatest, the _Notorious BIG_ listen to it, if you like that one then listen to _"Mo money mo problems._"

She decided to take a risk and listen to it. She also found out that she like it.

"So Cath did you like it?"

"Yeah, I did. Warrick can I borrow your Ipod until the end of shift?

"Sure. You wanna borrow the dock too?"

"Ok, I'll be in my office."

"I'll bring it to you." He said then walked out.

**10 minutes later…..**

Warrick walked into Catherine's office to give her the Ipod dock. He noticed she was reading something and the headphones in her ears on full

blast.

"Hey Cath." He yelled

Catherine looked up, and took the headphones out, and then greeted Warrick.

"Oh, hey Rick, I have a couple of questions."

"Ok shoot." He said while sitting down.

She began to read the list she had made. "What are "stunnas", "stuntin", "chain hanging low", "riding high", "tipdrill", "Patron", "feeling myself", "catch it in your mouth like your last name Moss", and "gone for a minute" mean?

"Wow that's alot."

"Ok, "stunnas" are nice glasses like these." Warrick said while pulling out his pair of aviator shades and handing them to her.

"Oh, I get it "stunnas" are shades, crazy but cool. Rick does these count as stunnas? Catherine said while taking out of her purse a pair of thick framed shades.

"Definitely Cath"

"Stuntin is showing off. Did you hear it in the _"T.I" _song? He says _"You can stunt all you wanna stunt."_ He means you can show off all you want to but at the end of the day I'm still better. Got it"

"Yep."

"Feelin' myself, just means that I like myself, I like who I am. I take it that you heard that term in _"Feelin' Myself" by Dolla_. He says _"You ain't gotta feel my homie cuz I'm feelin' myself." _He means that he really doesn't care if you like him or not, because he likes himself and that's all that matters. Got it."

"Yeah, that's a cool term maybe I should use it. Let me test it out.

You don't have to like me because I'm feelin' myself."

Rick laughed then said. "Cath, you got the right idea but you don't pronounce the "G". It's feelin' not feeling, just let the word flow out of your mouth without thinking about proper pronunciation."

"Okay, let me try it." Catherine said while trying to do what Rick told her, but finding it hard to not think about proper pronunciation. Then she did it.

"Don't worry about it cuz I'm feelin' myself."

"Wow Cath, you did better than I thought you could. I didn't actually think you could stop thinking about grammar for a minute."

"Anyway, time to explain chain hanging low Rick."

"Ok, when it comes to some chains the longer the better. Some chains are supposed to be short. The length of your chains signifies how much money you have. Understand? But not all rich people have low chains, and not everyone who has a low chain is rich the might be fake. So you really can't judge wealth by chain length."

"Okay, the longer the chain the richer you may appear."

"Cath, riding high is just putting huge 24, 26, or 28 inch rims on your Chevy or nice car. Cool."

"Yeah, keep going." Catherine said while trying to process this new information.

"Patron is liquor."

"That's simple"

"Tipdrill is a female with a nice body but a horrible face."

"Wow."

"And _"catch it in your mouth like your last name Moss"_ is from_ David Banner's "Play"_ it means catch the cum in your mouth like you're Randy Moss who is a football player. Got it"

"Yeah ."

"Gone for a minute means I've been gone for a really long time, not literally a minute. Minute means an extreme amount of time. Cool.

"Yeah, thanks. Hey how about we go to this Grissom's office and slip these new words into a conversation and confuse the hell out of him."

Okay, Cath let's go.

They headed into Grissom office.

"Cath there you are. I asked you to lend me some stamps and hour ago. Those papers are really important and they have to be sent out today. I hate it when things are late." Grissom said.

"Sorry Grissom, I know you asked me a minute ago, But I got caught up. And you ain't gotta like it cuz I'm feelin' myself. And the sun is shining real bright so I'm gonna put on my stunnas and go to lunch." She said and walked out leaving a laughing Warrick to explain to a confused Grissom.

"What did she just say?"

"She said that's she sorry that she forgot the stamp's because she knows you asked her a while ago. And she says you don't have to like it because she likes herself, and since the sun is shining so bright today outside she was going to put on her shades and go to lunch." Warrick said then left the office.

"Why couldn't she just say that?" Grissom said and then returned back to his paperwork.

**3 hours later….**

It was the end of shit and Warrick was more than ready to go home. He got into his car and drove off, completely forgetting about his Ipod because he was thinking about the comfy bed that was waiting at home for him.

Catherine was ready to go home, all she had to do was find Warrick and give him his Ipod, and run like hell out of the lab as to not get noticed by someone and stuck with more paperwork. She looked everywhere for Warrick until she ran into Nick, who told her that, he, had left.

"Well, I'll just bring it to his house." She said then got into her car and drove off.

Warrick was sitting on his couch playing Madden 06' on PS2. He thought he would be ready to sleep as soon he finished his shower, but after he got out he didn't feel sleepy anymore so he decided to play football.

"Yeah, my dude Vick is amazing with the passes!" Warrick said aloud as his team just scored a touch down.

Catherine had just walked up to the Warrick's door and before she could knock she heard him yelling. She thought to herself "What is he yelling about at 7 in the morning?" Then she knocked on the door.

Warrick was just about to score another touchdown when he heard a knock at his door. Putting the game on pause he got up and looked through the peephole, seeing that it was Catherine he let her in.

"Hey Cath, what are you doing here? He said while taking her jacket and offering her a seat.

"You left before I could give you your Ipod." She said while handing it to him, and sitting down.

"Thanks Cath , Would you like something to drink Coffee, Soda, Water?"

"Yeah, coffee would be great."

"Two coffees coming right up." Warrick said while walking into the kitchen.

Catherine noticed the video game on the T.V and realized that he was playing football, and that's what he was yelling about.

"Hey Rick isn't it kinda early to be playing video games?"

"No I play anytime, but I couldn't sleep and decided to play until I got tired." He said while handing her a cup of coffee and sitting next to her on the couch.

"Wanna play Rick? I bet I can beat you." Catherine said while putting down her coffee and picking up a controller.

"Do you know how to play?"

"Umm, not really but I heard you yelling outside so it must be fun."

"I'll teach you the basics" Warrick said

About 10 minutes of explaining the rules and the buttons to Catherine they were ready to play.

"What team are you Cath?

"Uhh, Giants. You?"

"Falcons."

"So Rick how about we make this interesting."

"I'm listening, so what do you have in mind?"

"Loser has to do anything the winner says and wants. Deal?"

"Deal"

Catherine knew that she was going to win, because she had this game at home. And had failed to mention to Warrick that she was a pro at it and played it almost daily.

The first 2 quarters Warrick was winning, but after half time all hell broke loose. Catherine scored 3 touchdowns in 5 minutes putting her ahead by 14 points. At the end of the game Catherine had beaten Warrick 54 t0 36.

"Damn Cath, you beat me by double digits."

"Well Rick, you're a good teacher. And now since I'm the winner you have to do anything I want and say to do."

"Ok, Cath you won, so what do you want to do? Got any ideas?"

"Well first this." She leaned over and kissed Warrick. At first was a peck but it soon turned into a long passionate kiss.

After pulling apart Warrick said. "I like your first idea, got any more?"

"Oh, I've got plenty of them." She said while getting up, taking his hand and leading him to his bedroom.

Warrick was just about to finish unbuttoning Catherine's shirt when he suddenly woke up to the ringing of his doorbell.

"Damn, me and Cath we're just about to bone." He said while sitting up on his couch. Apparently he had fallen asleep on the couch after eating a bowl of cereal. He realized that he hadn't finished his game either because it was still on pause. Then he said to himself " Why do you turn the simplest of things you do with Cath into a fantasy? It felt so real, But obviously Rick it was a fantasy because you don't see your Ipod on the table or Catherine in your bed." He was jolted from his argument with his self at the sound of that annoying doorbell. The person seemed to be getting impatient because they began constantly ringing the bell now.

"I'm coming." Warrick yelled a little irritated because this person interrupted his wonderful dream.

He opened the door and found Catherine standing there.

"Hey Cath, what are you doing here? He said as led her inside and taken her coat and hung it up.

"I came to give you your Ipod back." she said while heading to the couch to sit down.

"Oh, thanks. Would you like something to drink? Coffee, Soda, or Water?

"Yeah coffee would be great."

Ok, I'll be right back" he said and then headed into the kitchen.

"Isn't it a little to early to be playing video games."

Warrick stopped in his tracks and thought that maybe he was still dreaming, so he put down a coffee cup and pinched himself. "Ouch." He said. Nope he was definitely not dreaming, so he said to himself it's a coincidence maybe she's just making conversation. Yeah Rick that has to be it." He told himself and then went back into the living room and sat next to Catherine while handing her a cup of coffee.

"I couldn't sleep so I played football."

"Wanna play Rick

"Sure. Do you know how to play?"

"No"

So he explained the game and 10 minutes later they were playing. And Warrick still thought that it was a coincidence that she picked the Giants.

"Hey, Rick let's make this interesting , Loser has to do whatever the winner wants or says."

"Okay" Warrick said slowly.

Everything about the football game had happened the same as it did in his dream, and now here they were sitting on his couch,Warrick was still shocked that she had beaten him and the fact that his fantasy was coming true. And Catherine just sat there smirking at him.

"Hey Rick, I won and that means you have to do anything I want."

Warrick was now fully convinced that his fantasy was coming true. So he decided that he was gonna enjoy every minute of it.

He grinned and said "Yeah, you won. Got any ideas?"

**These are one of the many stories that come to me while I'm either listening to a specific song or just do random things. I guess those random things spark the creative plug. One story came to me while I was trying to go to sleep. Anyway hope you like it, Please review. Thanks to the people who reviewed my other story. I'm out. Peace.**


End file.
